


Roommates [JATP-L.P] au

by Shesrollingonmolly



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: AU, Band Fic, F/M, London, Los Angeles, M/M, Music, Photography, Romance, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shesrollingonmolly/pseuds/Shesrollingonmolly
Summary: What would you do if your best friend asked you to move in with him and his up and coming rock band?One moment, Tanna Carson is sitting on her bed, face-timing her best friend all the way in Los Angeles; the next, she finds herself moving from London to stay with him and his band mates.It can't be as bad as she makes it out to be right?Tanna finds herself trying to adjust and with the boys of Sunset Curve who constantly push her out of her comfort zone, especially when she becomes much closer to one of them, she starts to question whether moving in was actually the best idea.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson & Tanna Carson
Kudos: 4
Collections: Julie and the Phantoms, Julie and the Phantoms Collection, The_Newbie's Julie and the Phantoms Fanfics





	1. Welcome

Hiya everybody!

So after watching Julie and the Phantoms three times over - yes I really do recommend that you guys seriously all watch it, even though you probably have, otherwise you wouldn't be here- I have not stopped thinking about the show.

I'm so excited to write this book and I really hope you guys enjoy it as much as I'll enjoy sharing my ideas and story with you.

* PS PLEASE READ THIS*

The story takes place in recent years, not in 1995- like I said, completely original plot- so yeah.

Also the boys in the story are 19 years old and the main character is 18, one year younger.

I like to let you guys picture your own character, so unless you want me to help, that's up to you!

Started: 6th October 2020

Completed: —

The boys characters are played by themselves:

Owen Joyner - Alex Mercer  
Charlie Gillespie- Luke Patterson  
Jeremy Shada- Reginald Peters


	2. Part 1

_**Tanna Carson** _

"Have you thought about my offer yet?"

"I'm not really sure at the moment. I'm thinking of staying on campus though."

"Come on Tanna, don't be impossible."

"What do you mean impossible, actually, better yet, how am I being impossible?"

"Tan, you know that there's space for you to move in with me, don't be ridiculous."

"Alex, you're going into your second year in college and with the band, the last thing you'll want is some freshman hanging around you, especially the guys."

"You know they won't mind."

"I haven't met them al, how would I know?" I sigh as he shrugs.

"Not in person, as of yet, but you've spoken to them on FaceTime."

"I, I really don't wanna be a burden on any of you."

"I wouldn't have suggested it if the boys had something against it and besides, they can't wait to meet my best friend from across the world." 

"I'll think about it." I say slowly and as the words leave my lips, the biggest smile breaks out onto his face. "Key word think."

"Yeah yeah." He says huffing making me laugh. "Anyways, how's your senior year finishing off?"

"It's moving way too slowly, we're finished the work for final exams though, so I'm not really sure why we still have school everyday."

"Sucks to still be in high school doesn't it?" He teases and laughs as I roll my eyes in response.

"You're still coming down for prom right?" I ask while biting my lip nervously at the thought of him canceling on me.

"I wouldn't miss it and you know that! Already have my suit." He says winking, "but are you sure there isn't anyone from school you wanna take? What about Ryan?"

"Okay you know that was just a crush and it'll never happen." I say sighing as I sit up on my bed with the phone in my hand.

"Why wouldn't it?" He asks curiously as his eyebrows furrow together.

"I- whatever it doesn't really matter." I say pouting, but smiling quickly as I try to change the subject. "I actually can't wait to see you."

"Ay tan, don't change the subject on me. What were you going to say?" I sigh shaking my head softly, knowing that he wouldn't let it go.

"Nothing would happen between me and Ryan, I'm far from his type."

"Yeah, and what's his type?Beautiful?" I nod sighing as he scoffs before asking: "Okay so then, you're his type, what's the issue?"

"No I'm not, definitely not." I say, dropping my gaze from the screen to my bed, trying to avoid his gaze.

"You are so beautiful tan, anyone who doesn't see that doesn't deserve your time. Now don't be sad when I'm not there. You know it kills me that I can't hug you." He says, making me pout in response.

"You know how much I miss you right?"

"Only nine days Tan."

"That's way too long." I complain which makes him chuckle.

"Well don't worry, you'll take that back when you'll be living with me next year." He says making me laugh and shake my head.

"Alex."

"Tanna."

I huff as a smile takes over my face at the sight of his cheeky smile."Anyways, How's the band?"

"It's awesome, we've got another gig booked tonight at a club near the college. The boys and I are super hyped."

"I can only imagine." I say giggling at his excitement. "You guys are booking gig after gig, you're gonna become too famous, travel the world and forget about me."

"I'd never forget about you." He says rolling his eyes in response.

"I'm only teasing." I say winking as he chuckles deeply.

"Are you gonna tune into the livestream tonight? We go on at half past eight."

"You know as much as I'd love to, time zones do exist." I say which makes him pout. "Sadly, I'm gonna be asleep at four thirty in the morning."

"You don't have school tomorrow though, so afterwards you can sleep in?" I smile softly at the pleading tone in his voice.

"Mmh, let me set my alarm then." The words once again result in a big smile across his face. "At this rate, by the time I see you live, I'll know all your songs off by heart."

"Yeah, I'd hope so. Can't wait till you finally get to see us live." He says laughing.

"Then maybe I'll be able to see what all the hype is about." I say teasingly as he chuckles again.

"You say that but you really do enjoy our music tan, don't deny it."

"Tanna darling, dinner is ready, come down."

"Yeah yeah Al, whatever you say." I roll my eyes as I get up off the bed and make my way downstairs and into the dining room. "What are you up to? Don't you have any classes today?"

"Yep, I do, but not for another hour." He explains as I walk toward the table. "Then the boys and I are gonna rehearse after class."

"Sounds fun." I smile, about to continue talking but cut off when my mom enters the room.

"Who's on the phone Tan?"

"It's Alex ma." I say giggling as her eyes light up and immediately walks into the cameras view.

"Alex honey, how are you?" Alex and I have been best friends for so long, that I'd consider us closer to the family mark then the best friend one.

"I'm good thanks and you Kate?"

"We're all good here, though we do miss you! How's the band?" My mom asks, making me smile at their interaction.

"Really good, we're performing tonight, super excited." He says as my mom nods with a smile. "Oh Kate, has Tanna spoken to you about moving in with me next year?"

"Darling, Tan is always on her own mission, I'd think she'd be silly not to, but that's up to her." I roll my eyes at the two of them before smiling.

"I'll give you an answer soon Al, I promise. Now I'm gonna go eat, I'll chat to you later, yeah?"

"One hundred, catch you on the flip side." He flashes me a wink as a shake my head laughing and before I'm about to end the call he stops me. "Don't forget to set your alarm. Need my best friend there."


	3. Part 2

_**Tanna Carson** _

"Ella's here, I'll see you guys later!"

"Okay darling, make sure she drives safely." My dad says from the table, where we just ate breakfast.

"You know she does."

"I know, I'd just prefer it if you'd let one of us drive you to school." My dad says making me shake my head.

"Or you could just let me drive." I say smiling wildly, hoping one day they'll give in.

"Tan, you're moving to Los Angeles in less than a month, We're not going to buy you a car for it to just sit in London."

"Fair point." I say making my parents laugh as I walk towards the front door, but stopping before leaving. "Oh, don't forget we need to fetch Alex from the airport tonight."

With that, I closed the front door behind me before walking to Ella's car at the bottom of the driveway.

"Could you take any longer!" She teases as I hop into the passenger seat and laugh in response.

"Sorry El, was just talking to my parents."

"About the car?" She asks and I nod laughing at the fact that she already knows. "Do they really not trust me?"

"Nah, they do, I guess they're just a bit paranoid, but besides, I could really do with my own car. The independence, the freedom." I sigh, thinking about being able to get around without having to answer to anyone.

"They do have a point though." She says wavering her voice slightly as she pulls into the school parking lot. "I mean, you're moving to Los Angeles, what would a car here help?"

"Yeah, my mom said the same thing this morning, but a girl can dream." She laughs at me as we both hop out of the car and walk into school.

The loud chatter of the students filled the hallway of lockers as Ella and I walked deeper into the crowd.

"I still don't get why we haven't graduated yet, like what's the point of being at school to do nothing?"

"It's the last day of school Tan, does it matter? We have prom tomorrow,final exams and then you're free to leave."

"I'm kinda gonna miss this place." I say sighing, opening my locker and placing my bag inside after collecting my books.

"Why? Are you feeling okay?" She says, making me roll my eyes and laugh. "Besides, you're moving to Los Angeles! What is there to miss in London."

"I don't know, my friends, family, everything I've ever known." She scoffs in return before smiling.

"You'll be fine, besides, the boys in LA are much cuter than the ones here." She says making me giggle.

"Maybe, but that doesn't change anything."

"Sure, call me up in a few months and let me know about the guy." I roll my eyes as we both burst out laughing. "Speaking about guys, is that mysterious friend of yours still coming?"

"Yeah, picking him up from the airport tonight." I say as a huge rush of excitement flows over me. "Also, Alex is anything but mysterious Ella."

"Yeah, then how come I've never met him?"

"He hasn't been to London for two years and you and I have only recently become friends El."

"True. So do I get to meet him in person?"

"El, he's coming to prom, of course you do." I say laughing at her excitement.

"Oh, what about the rest of the band? They coming too?"

"How do you know them?" I ask, raising my eyebrow as we walk into our English class.

"Take a seat everybody." Mr Mikay announces, taking my attention away from Ella.

"Are you kidding? Besides what you've told me about Alex being in a band, Sunset Curve is really popular online- you know, Instagram, twi-"

"I know that stuff." I said laughing as I slide into the desk. "Just didn't realize that people around here knew who they were."

"A group of three gorgeous guys, how could they not?"

"Ookayyy, well, only Alex is coming."

As she's about to respond, Mr Mikay interrupts as he starts going over some final points for the exam.

The rest of the day wasn't any different from our English lesson. The teachers just droned on about the importance of our final exams and the occasional goodbyes and good lucks.

"You are going to Johnny's before prom right? For photos and all that?"

"Yep, will be there." I say nodding before emptying out my locker into my school bag. "And that's high school done and dusted."

"Well, close enough, If you ignore exams." She responds as we make our way out the school towards the parking lot. "Oh, forgot to mention that Adams driving home with us today."

I'm about to reply but furrow my eyebrows as I see my dads car pull up into the parking lot.

"Guessing my lifts already been organized." I say shaking my head before turning to face her. "Enjoy your time with Adam." I wink teasingly as her cheeks flush red.

"At least I have a boyfriend." I roll my eyes and a soft laugh escapes my mouth.

"Speak later El." I send her a wave as I walk closer to my dads car, noticing both my mom in the passenger seat.

Are we going somewhere or did I miss something?

I shake the thought out of my head as I open the backseat of the car, placing my bag on the floor before following suit.

"What's going—" my eyes widen immediately as my head turns to the side.

"Surprise?" He says holding out his arms as a sheepish smile crosses his face.

I didn't even wait another second, and before I knew it I was on his lap, wrapped in his arms with my parents laughing.

"Okay you two, seatbelts on." My dad says as he reverses out of the parking lot.

"Tan?"

"Two years! I haven't seen you in two years. Not a chance I'm moving yet." He chuckles in response before wrapping his arms tighter around me and I take the chance to whisper into his ear. "I missed you."

"I missed you more Tan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you’re enjoying the book so far! Feel free to comment, I love to hear your feedback!


	4. Part 3

_**Tanna Carson** _

"Ella is very excited to meet you." I tell Alex, who's sitting on my bed against the headboard dressed in his pink suit jacket over his white top and black dress pants. "Apparently you guys are well known around here."

"Really?" He asks shocked, but I can see his excitement.

"Yeah, Ella asked me about the guys and considering I've never really mentioned them to her before, I asked how she knew them. That's when she told me a lot people here follow you guys on socials. I wonder whether coming to the dance is the best idea." I tease him, leaving him in the room while walking into the bathroom.

_**Alex Mercer** _

"You asked me to go with you Tan." I shout back in response.

"I know, wouldn't have asked anyone else." I laugh as her voice echoes from the bathroom as she responds.

I pick my phone back up to scrolling through all my Instagram notifications when my phone rings.

I shake my head with a chuckle before accepting the call and holding the phone away from my face.

"You guys missing me already?" I laugh as I see Reggie's face pop up on the screen.

"Too much man." Reggie says teasingly, making me laugh.

"What's up?"

"Luke and I were in the studio, just playing around and we came up with this really cool tune."

"No ways, play it for me."

"Luke." Reggie calls from inside the house and I laugh at the sound of Luke screaming back from wherever he is in the house. "Come on man, Alex is on the phone."

I hear footsteps into the room before Luke pops his head into the screen next to Reggie.

"Don't you look sharp." Luke winks making me role my eyes as he chuckles.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, I'm going to a dance Luke."

"I know, just teasing buddy." He says flashing a smile across the screen. "Did Reg tell you we ca-"

"I did, now grab your guitar so we can show him."I chuckle at his impatience as he places the phone on the desk before grabbing his base.

_**Tanna Carson** _

"What was I going to do?" I whisper softly to myself as the thoughts vanish from my mind, even though I knew what I was doing to do two seconds ago. "Ohh earrings."

I close the cupboard in the bathroom before walking to the dressing table in my room.

I pick up the pair of earrings off the dresser where I left them and unhook the backs of them.

"Whatcha listening to Al?" I ask, looking into the mirror while I hear music comes out of Alex's phone.

"Oh, it's the boys. They came up with a killer tune they wanted to show me." I giggle softly at the thought of them not being able to wait a day to show him.

"Is that Tanna?" I hear a voice say from the phone causing me to smile.

"Yeah, one second." He says, swiveling on the bed so we're both visible on the screen.

"Hey Roomie!" Reggie exclaims and the words cause me to squint my eyes at Alex. Luke nudges Reggie, leaving him confused for a second before he realizes. "Oh, never mind."

I can't help but laugh at their antics as I shake my head softly.

"Hi guys." I say, closing the second earring before moving to the bed to sit next to Alex.

"Don't you loo-"

"Don't do it reg. That's my line." Luke cuts Reggie off, causing him to pout. I look to the side to see Alex look at me as we both burst out laughing.

"But it was to Tanna, you said it to Alex."

"And so?" My laughter dies down as the two of them bicker like a married couple in the background.

"Is this what I'm singing up for?"

"I mean, more so then not." He says chuckling before realization hits him and his eyes widen. "Wait does that mean you're moving in?"

I watch the happiness fill his eyes which makes me smile. A few days after our FaceTime call, I had finally made my decision and that I was going to keep it a secret until he came for prom. I wanted to tell him in person, I was planning on telling him later on in the night, but now works too.

I roll my eyes, releasing a breathy giggle as a smile crosses my face. He watched me quizzically waiting for an answer, to which I finally nod my head yes.

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly." Next thing I know, I'm wrapped in his arms and I can't hold back the giggles that leave my mouth.

It's hard having your best friend, the one person you trust with your entire life, live across the world. The last time I saw Alex in person was two years ago, which is way too long ago in my opinion.

We practically used to be inseparable when we were younger, the two of us, although kids, did absolutely everything together. It was actually really difficult for our parents to get us home each night.

I find it hard to recall the days that we spent apart because there really weren't any. Well, those that we did spend away from each other were mainly caused by the occasional argument after I took a bite of his sandwich and wouldn't share mine - but honestly, days would be pushing it, maybe hours.

So you can understand how much it hurt when his dad got a job in Los Angeles and their whole family had to move. No matter how much I tried to convince his- and my- parents that he could share a room with me and although only ten years old, that I'd look after him, nothing worked and seeing him drive away from the house for the last time broke me.

That was almost eight years ago and to say that he's visited less than ten times over those eight years wouldn't be an understatement. But I get it; it's not like I expect him to come here every month. So given the opportunity to be together again, I wasn't going to pass that up.

"Finally." He sighs in relief as I hug him tighter.

"Wait what's happening?"

"We're still here you know?"

My laughter only deepens at the sound of the boys' voice echoing out of the phone speaker.

"Where'd you even put the phone?" I say as he releases me to pat the bed sheets.

"I don't know, I just drop- never mind I got it." He says picking up the phone with a proud grin. "Good news boys, we've got ourselves a new roommate."


	5. Part 4

Tanna Carson 

"Okay no wait, let's go to the front garden." I say, picking up my camera and dragging Alex down the stairs with me. 

"Okay woah, you're gonna make us both fall Tan." He says laughing, trying not to trip or stand on my dress as I pull him behind me. "Phew, we made it down in one piece." I giggle at him, rolling my eyes before walking out the front door. 

"Okay just stand there." I say pointing to the flower garden on the wall as I fiddle with my cameras settings. 

"Still as into photography as ever." 

"I mean I'd hope so, majoring in it next year remember?" I ask teasingly which causes him to smile. 

"I could never forget." He says as I lift the camera up to my eye, focusing the lens on him. 

"Just look at the camera Al." He obliges, staring directly at the camera and right as I press my finger down on the shutter, he lifts his one arm out in front of him and poses. 

"Really Al?" I say, moving the camera away from my face, seeing the cheeky smile on his face and I couldn't help but laugh as I look at the photo on the screen. "That's a keeper, but come on, one normal one for my portfolio please?" 

He stands still, looking at the camera again, allowing me to snap a few photos of him. 

"Shouldn't you be in the photos with me?" He asks teasingly but as I'm about to respond, my mom beats me to it. 

"She definitely should. Now come to the patio, your father and I want to take some pictures of you two as well." I laugh softly, telling her that we're coming before she walks inside.

I grab Alex's hand as we walk inside together. I quickly stop in the living room, placing my camera in the cupboard before the two of us walk outside. 

"Come here you two." My mom says, pointing to the steps on the patio in front of the swimming pool. 

My mom stands there, talking to us as my dad takes the photos with his own camera. 

"Can we do some in the garden?" 

"Ma, you know we need to get going." I say, but give in as I see the happiness in her eyes. "Okay a few and then we're leaving." 

We walk into the garden, standing by the flower arch so that we could take the photos. 

"I'm sorry, you know how my parents are." I say smiling up at him as he wraps his arms around my waist. 

"Please Tan, your parents are practically my second set of parents, you don't even need to apologize. We both know it would be ten times worse if my parents were also here." I laugh and nod my head at the thought of our moms together taking an endless amount of photos. 

"You look so beautiful Tan." He says genuinely, looking down into my eyes. 

"I d-"

"Nope, just accept it, you know I don't lie to you yeah?" I nod softly in response before tightening my arms around his neck to hug him. 

"I've missed you so much, you honestly have no idea." I sigh, feeling his arms tighten around my waist. 

"I think I have an idea because I might have missed you just as much. Actually scratch that, definitely more." I pull back, pouting teasingly which makes him laugh, and in turn makes me laugh because his laugh is completely contagious. 

The camera shutter going off in the background makes me turn my head to my parents, still wrapped in Alex's arms, realizing that they've been taking photos this whole time. 

"Okay, you're free to go, enjoy tonight." My mom says, hugging both of us as we climb into the car with my dad. 

The drive wasn't long, considering Johnny lived about two roads down, but I was not going to walk all the way there in heels. 

I took Alex's hand as we got out the car and walked into Johnny's house, seeing everyone standing around, talking and taking photos. 

I wouldn't say that I was the most touchy-feely person, but with Alex, I'm sure people assumed that we were a couple by the way we were always holding hands, or were always in each other's arms. 

Not even five steps into the garden of people, I see Ella perk up as she walks over excitedly. 

"Ahh yay, you're actually here." She says happily, with a huge smile across her face. 

"I did say I'd be here." I say furrowing my eyebrows slightly, but my smile not fading. I watch as her eyes land on Alex, widening slightly before moving back to me. "El, this is Alex, Al, this is Ella." 

"Hey Ella, nice to finally meet you." He says flashing a smile at her. 

"I-" I can't help but laugh at her reaction, maybe to the fact that he's real and or maybe that a member of Sunset Curve was in front of her. Alex just tilts his head slightly as Ella shakes her head, snapping out of her Daze. "Okay so first of all, you're actually real and secondly I love your music. Oh also, it's so good to meet you as well."

Alex's smile widens at her words and his eyes light up at the mention of his and the boys' songs. 

"Thank you, I'm glad you like the band." His smile never leaving his face. 

"So, still a mystery?" I ask her teasingly as I tilt my head to Alex. 

"I'm not gonna lie, I was doubting it all, but now, not in the slightest." I laugh at her response, seeing as she's still shocked from meeting Alex. "Okay come, we need some pictures." 

She walks away and into the crowd as I watch her walk over to where Adam was standing and waiting. 

"More pictures?" He leans down to whisper in my ear which causes me to giggle in response. I sigh, dragging him over to where Ella and Adam were as I watch people's gazes fall onto Alex with wide eyes. 

"More pictures."


	6. Part 5

Tanna Carson 

"You are such a dork." I say laughing with a huge smile across my face as Alex dances in front of me. 

"Oh come on, you love it." He says winking as he grabs my hands and pulls me towards him. 

"I never said I didn't." Alex and I are dancing in the middle of the school hall which is covered in fairy lights and decorations as the music blares in the background. 

"You know, If I didn't know any better, you guys are totally dating." Ella says from besides us, making me shake my head and laugh. 

"That's not the first time we've gotten that one." I say smiling up at Alex, before turning my attention back to her. "Just my dork of a best friend." 

"Heyy." He says pouting, causing me to giggle as I stick my tongue out at him. "Let's go get something to drink?" I nod, still holding his hand, gesturing with my head towards the drink area to let Ella know where we were going.

"Your friends are really nice." He says as we walk hand in hand to the drink bar. "It drowns out all the looks I've been getting."

"Al, they're looking at you because of your band, that's not a bad thing!" 

"Are you s-"

"Yes Al." I can't help but laugh at his expression before squeezing his hand. 

"Hey, could I please get two passion fruit and lemonade drinks?" Alex asks the bar tender for the evening to which he nods in response. 

"You remembered." I say smiling at the fact that he still remembers my favorite go-to drink after all this time. I take the drink from him, thanking him as we move to sit down at one of the tables. 

"Are you enjoying?" 

"I should be asking you that, but yes, thank you for flying out for me. It means the world." 

"I'd say I'd do it again, but I won't have to, because soon enough you'll be the one on the flight to Los Angeles." 

"That's crazy to even think about, I've still got final exams." I say, rolling my eyes in frustration. 

"You're going to do brilliantly, like always. Don't doubt it yeah?" I smile in response before nodding my head gently. "Did you say that crush you had on Ryan was non-existent?" 

"Yeahhhh, why?" I say sighing at the thought of Ryan once again rejecting me, only to choose one of my ex-close friends. 

"I'm pretty sure he's coming over here." My eyes widen as I stare at Alex. "He's pretty hot, but I still don't like him." 

"Whatever you do, please don't leave me." I ask with pleading eyes to which he nods. 

"Hey Tanna." Ryan's voice sounds from behind me, causing me to turn to the side to look up at him. 

"Hi Ryan." I reply shyly and I feel Alex squeeze my hand softly for reassurance. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I was going to ask if you wanted to dance? Talk for a while maybe?" I try hard to fight back an eye roll, knowing that if I wasn't dressed up like I am right now, he wouldn't give me a second thought.

"I-um Alex flew all the way here from Los Angeles for me, so I think I'm gonna pass on that one." I say dropping my gaze from his as Ryan becomes aware of Alex and his gaze travels over to him and our intertwined hands. 

"Good to meet you dude." 

"Likewise." Alex says politely, knowing that he would never outright be rude to someone. 

Suddenly the music changes and the first few beats of the song play through the speaker, causing my head to snap to Alex. 

Unspoken, he knows that I'm about to drag him to the dance floor and makes it easier for me by standing up. 

I pull him onto the floor, leaving Ryan behind without a second glance before turning to face Alex. 

"1, 2, 3" I hear Alex's voice over the speaker before we both burst out into the song, jumping around to the music with everyone on the dance floor. 

"Take off, Last stop  
Countdown till we blast open the top.   
Face first, Full charge  
Electric hammer to the heart." 

The rest of the night was spent eating, talking to friends, some who I haven't spoken to in ages, clearly only talking to me because they wanted to speak to Alex and a whole lot of dancing. 

Eventually the two of us arrive back at my house at the end of the night, opening the front door and moving upstairs to my bedroom. 

"I am exhausted." I say sighing, dropping my clutch bag into the desk. "I need to take off my makeup." 

I walk into the bathroom, leaving Alex in my room to change as I get ready for bed as well. Alex stands besides me, brushing his teeth while I wipe the makeup off my face. 

"I'm getting into bed." He says yawning and I nod, still needing to brush my teeth. 

Eventually, once I was changed into my pyjama's and ready for bed, I walked into my room to see Alex sitting against the headboard. 

I lift the covers, climbing into bed next to him as he slides down next to me, allowing me to place my head on his chest and cuddle into him.

"I've missed this." 

"You have no idea, now let's go to bed, I'm gonna pass out any second." He wraps his arms around me, allowing me to fall asleep in the comfort of his arms, knowing how much it's going to hurt watching him leave again tomorrow, when he just got here.

"Night Al." 

"Night Tan."


	7. Part 6

Tanna Carson 

"I can't believe my baby's leaving." My mom says I stand with her and my dad at the airport boarding gate. 

"No ma, don't cry." I say sighing as my heart tightens at the sight of her eyes watering. "I'm only a call away and I'll come back as often as you guys let me." 

"Tan, you know you can come home any time, we're gonna miss you." My dad says which causes me to smile sadly. 

Flight 620 To Los Angeles boarding now. Last call for Flight 620 To Los Angeles boarding now. 

The sound echoing through the airport sound system makes my heart skip a beat. I engulf my parents both in a hug, keeping them close to me for the last time in a while. 

"I love you guys, thank you for giving me this opportunity." 

"We are so proud of you, enjoy college my darling." My dad says, kissing my forehead before I pull away from the two of them. I pick my overnight bag up off the floor and walk to the gate, handing the lady my ticket. 

"Here we go, have a safe flight." She says witha sympathetic smile at the sight of my tear stained cheeks. 

"Thank you." I say sniffling, wiping under my eyes with the sleeve that was pulled over my hands. I step forward, about to walk through the gate but stop, turning around to look at my parents standing hand in hand. I bite the inside of my cheeks, trying to control my emotions as I lift my hand to wave. 

At the sight of my parents waving back, I smile softly nodding before walking through the gate all the way onto the plane where the air hostess directed me to my seat.

I unclip the neck cushion from my bag, placing it around my neck as I settle into the window seat. 

With my ear phones in my ears, I look out of the window as the flight takes off. 

See you in 11 hours Los Angeles.

• • • • •

11 hours later 

My eyes flutter open while the airplane is in its descent, right before touchdown. I stretch out my arms in the space in front of me as the air hostess's voice sounds through the body of the plane. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Los Angeles Airport. Local time is 6:45 am and the temperature is currently 20°C 

For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns off the Seat Belt sign.

Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought on board with you and please use caution when opening the overhead bins, as heavy articles may have shifted around during the flight.

If you require any other assistance, please remain in your seat until all other passengers have exited. One of our crew members will then be more than happy to assist you.

On behalf of LA Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this flight and we are looking forward to seeing you soon in the near future. Have a good day!"

I smile as I watch the seatbelt light flicker off as the plane comes to a halt. I can't help but rush to grab my bag from the overhead bin and out the plane. 

Despite seeing Alex for prom, it's been over a month since then. We haven't really had that much contact because of my finals, so as soon as I grab my luggage from the pulley system, I'm out the boarding sector searching for him.

My eyes settle on Alex, leaning against one of the poles, struggling to keep his eyes open while on his phone. I laugh softly, shaking my head as I walk over to him, pulling my bags closer to me to get them to balance upright.

"You're a bit tired yeah?" The words cause him to look up from his phone as I look up at him with a smile. He wraps his arms around me, pulling me into a hug which lingers for a while. "Hey Al." 

"Tan, can't believe you're actually here." He says with wide eyes as he helps me with my bags to his car. 

"Are you awake enough to drive?" I tease as he closes the boot and hops into the drivers seat. 

"Okay, to be fair, I had to be up at 5:30 am to be here on time, that's way too early. The guys were going to come, but were worried about space with your bags." I chuckle at his response as he pulls out of the airport and onto the main road. 

"Is your Prius not big enough." I tease him, remembering all the stories he told me about the guys and his car. 

"Don't bash the Prius Tan, she's my baby." I can't help but laugh in response as I turn my head to look out the window. "It's so beautiful here." I say in awe as I watch the new LA scenery rush past the windows.

"It is, I really think you're gonna like it here. The guys and I can take you around once you're settled in, yeah?"

"Yes, please, that would be incredible!" I say smiling as he pulls into a driveway. 

"Welcome to your new home Tan." He says as he turns off the ignition before going to the boot and grabbing my bags out the car. I grab one of them, following after him as he walks inside the house. "The boys are probably still sleeping, so unless you're jet-lagged or wanna go to your room now, how does a movie sound?" 

"I'm so up for it. I cannot sleep anymore, I slept for majority of the plane ride."

"Okay perfect, come on." He walks through the house, partially showing me around as we make our way to the TV-room. I get comfortable on the couch as Alex grabs the remote before sitting next to me. "Whatcha wanna watch?"

"Wild child just came on Netflix?" 

"Okay yes!" He says with wide eyes which makes me laugh as he loads the movie as I get comfortable cuddled into his side. 

As the movie plays, Alex and I can't hold in our laughter, which is probably going to be the reason the boys would wake up. 

Just like I suspected, I hear footsteps coming from the staircase we walked past earlier as a voice echoes through the apartment. 

"Why are you being so loud man?" I hear Reggie's tired voice, which makes me perk up in excitement. Alex chuckles softly, leaning over to pause the TV as Reggie walks into the room. 

"Hi Reg."


	8. Part 7

Tanna Carson 

"Hi Reg." I say with a smile from the couch, looking up at him as he stands there with wide eyes. I stand up giggling as he just stands there, looking at me for the first time that's not over a phone screen. "Are you gonna come say hi or?" 

"Roomieeee!" It didn't take long for Reggie to be out of his spot and in my arms, hugging me for the first time. A smile rests on my face as I wrap my arms around him. "I kind of forgot you were coming today." 

I laugh as I pull back, looking at his face. "Should I be offended?" I ask teasingly, causing his eyes to widen. 

"Oh, no, that's not what I meant. You se-"

"I'm only playing with you." I shake my head with a smile as he laughs softly. 

"Right. Anyways, how was your flight?" He says, sitting down on the edge of the couch. 

"To be honest, I must have slept for eight of the eleven hours, kind of worried about my sleep schedule right now, but that's another story." 

"Yes, London time is very different from Los Angeles." 

"Just a bit." I say laughing, "I haven't even been here for four hours and everything is so different to London, but I love it already."

"I told Tan we'd take her around once she's settled in." Alex says from his same spot on the couch. 

"That'd be cool, I think Tanna and I are gonna get along perfectly." 

"I'm chuffed." I say winking, which causes his eyebrows to furrow. 

"Chuffed? Is that London Slang?" I can't help but laugh at his confusion as Alex joins in. "What does it mean?"

"It means like, overjoyed." I say smiling at him as he nods slowly. 

"That's a cool word, chuffed." He says, trying it out himself. 

"You boys are gonna have to get used to the way she speaks." Alex says making me roll my eyes and laugh. 

"It's not that different and besides Al, you understand me." 

"If that's what you believe M'lady." Alex says in a mock British accent. 

"That's not how I sound." I say pouting down at him before nudging his shoulder. 

"You kinda do Tan." Alex counters back, but as I'm about to respond, we hear footsteps echo from somewhere in the house. "Luke Patterson, you better be clothed." 

I can't help but laugh in pure amusement as Alex shouts to Luke, somewhere in the house. 

"Luke has a habit of wearing less clothes than appropriate, he might need to start changing that." Reggie explains making me nod in understanding. 

"Well now I feel like I'm kind of imposing on your privacy." I say as the footsteps approach closer to the room until I see Luke, hair slightly messy, walk into the Tv room, wearing only loose boxer shorts. "You know what, don't stop on my account." I whisper under my breath. 

Reggie and Alex both laugh, obviously hearing me, making my cheeks heat up, hoping Luke didn't pick up on that. 

"Al, why did you feel the need to shout about me wearing clothes across the house?" I stand there watching, with my lip in between my teeth as he looks up and his eyes fall on me. "No ways, Tanaaaa!"

He bounced back onto one foot before immediately coming up to me, pulling me into his chest as he wraps his arms around me in a hug. 

I can't help but feel my cheeks flush at the situation before snapping myself out of it. 

"That's one way for a first impression meeting in person." I say smiling teasingly as I pull back from the hug. 

"Listen to that accent eh?" He says smirking as he looks at me, forcing me to roll my eyes to try hide the emotions on my face. 

"It's so cool right?" Reggie says, breaking the gaze between Luke and me as my eyes fall onto his. 

"If anything, you guys are the ones with the accent." I say shaking my head at the sound of their voices. "Am I ever going to hear the end of it?"

"Mmh, probably not, now can we finish the movie." Alex says reaching his arms out to me like a child as he pouts. "You guys are already stealing my best friend. I'm regretting my own decision." 

"Aww Al, no one can ever replace you." I say laughing as I smile at Luke and Reggie before walking over to Alex and into his arms, snuggling up to him. "You guys joining?" 

"Whatcha watching?" Reggie asks, turning to face the Tv. 

"Wild child." 

"I'm in." He says, coming over to the couch and sitting besides me. 

"Luke?" I ask, catching him from his thoughts, to which he shakes his head. 

"I'm gonna go put on some more clothes, I'll be back." He says winking at me causing my eyes to widen as he leaves the room. 

"Did he hear what I said earlier?" I whisper to the two boys as they just laugh again in response. "You guys aren't helpful." 

"Maybe he did, or maybe he just caught you checking him out." Alex teases, making me roll my eyes. 

"I was not." 

"Are you sure about that Tan?" I groan softly, rolling my eyes before moving back. 

"I'm just gonna sit with Reggie instead, I'm sure he won't mind." 

"Oh no you aren't." Before I get the chance to move over more, he wraps his arms around me and pulls me back into him. "Okay are you done blushing over Luke so we can continue with the movie?"

I groan, hiding my head in Alex's chest as he chuckles deeply. 

"You guys really act like siblings." I hear Reggie mutter from the side, making me smile to myself before lifting my head up again. 

"Okay I'm back, let's do this." Luke says, walking back into the room, now dressed in black jeans and a sleeveless top. 

He flops onto the loveseat couch, next to the couch the three of us are on, with a water bottle in hand. 

"You're staring."


End file.
